Stormchild
United States |role = Precision strikes |useguns = * Maverick missiles (against vehicles and structures) * "Meteor" laser guns (against infantry) |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 150 |armortype = Light Aircraft |speed = 32 (jet) |turn = 6 |sight = 7 |cost = $1200 |time = 0:43 |produced = Air Force Command Headquarters |req = Mercury Network Uplink |groundattack = * 50 * 2 (100 total) (missiles) ** 110% vs. all vehicle armor types ** 90% vs. Harvester; 40% vs. (Big) Light Structure ** 30% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure ** 25% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 35 * 4 (140 total) (laser guns) ** 115% vs. Basic/Animal ** 105% vs. Flak ** 100% vs. Plate/Cyborg and Drone ** 50% vs. heroes |cooldown = * 10 frames (0.67 in-game seconds) (missiles) * 20 frames (1.33 in-game seconds) (laser guns) |range = * 7.5 (both weapons) * 0.4 (radius) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Invisible on enemy radar * Has 2 ammunition ** The ammunition is shared by both the missiles and the laser guns ** Each ammunition takes 18 in-game seconds to reload |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = DietingNinja }} The Stormchild is the fighter jet used by the United States. It relies on its fast speed and laser guns to precisely strike threats and evade attackers. Official description The Stormchild is an advanced fighter specifically equipped to efficiently deal with fast moving targets. With its high-tech lasers and powerful targeting systems, it's theoretically impossible for the fighter to miss its target. Its plentiful missiles benefit from the targeting systems as well, though they cause less damage individually than comparable warheads. Although the Stormchild is one of the fastest fighters in the Allied arsenal, it is rather fragile in the face of anti-aircraft fire. Due to a low radar cross-section, the fighter is invisible on radar, giving the Stormchild the element of surprise.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Stormchild is an all-purpose aircraft, being the fastest (although lightly armored) of all the Allied fighter jets. Though its missiles are less effective against vehicles and buildings compared to its Allied counterparts, it is completely accurate, meaning not even the fastest vehicles (which are common in the mid game, where the Stormchild is also available) are able to evade its attacks and of course, the Stormchild itself. Its other primary advantage is its laser guns, which are just as precise as its missiles. These laser guns are able to burn even the most durable of heroes, which makes a squadron of Stormchildren the deadliest aerial assassins in the Allied arsenal, if not the game. Combined with its radar invisibility, it ensures that Stormchildren can strike with lethality, then fleeing the scene with a very late reaction from the enemy commander. American commanders should take note that using either of its weapons will both consume the Stormchild's ammo capacity, meaning it cannot fire both weapons twice in a single run. Appearances Act One * The schematics for the Stormchild were stolen by the Soviets during Eagle Fly Free. Fortunately, Tanya and an Allied strike force were able to reclaim it after they destroyed the Soviet base the Stormchild schematics were stored. * The first operational Stormchildren were utilized in Road Trippin' to strike down approaching Latin vehicles. Their lightning speed and attacks proved pivotal in the early phases of the mission, as most of US armored divisions were unable to reach the border. Assessment Behind the scenes * Prior to 3.3 the Stormchild was able to use its lasers as an anti-aircraft weapon.https://forums.revora.net/topic/87936-mo30-support-bugs/?p=1007866 Trivia * The Stormchild's cameo bears a strong resemblance to the real-life F-16 Fighting Falcon used by the U.S. Air Force, but its in-game model closely resembles the real-life JAS 39 Gripen used by the Swedish Air Force. * Some of the Stormchild's quotes are based on the Raptor in Generals. See also * Harrier * Black Eagle References zh:风暴之子战机 Category:Aircraft Category:Allied Nations Category:United States Category:Jets Category:Override requirement units Category:Self Healing